Curable organopolysiloxane compositions are widely used as protective agents or adhesive compositions for electric and electronic components; such protective materials are required to demonstrate excellent self-adhesive properties toward substrate that are in contact during curing, from the perspective of durability and reliability. For example, a reaction mixture of an organoalkoxysilane having an amino group and an organoalkoxysilane having an epoxy group, and in particular, a carbasilatrane derivative with a specific structure obtained by this reaction is used as an adhesion promoter for a curable organopolysiloxane composition (for example, refer to patent literature 1 and patent literature 2). Furthermore, there is a known curable organopolysiloxane composition that contains an adhesion promoter with an organic silicon compound or the like having an epoxy group and an alkoxy group that is bonded to a silicon atom in a molecule (refer to patent literature 3).
However, a curable organopolysiloxane composition containing these adhesion promoters have insufficient initial adhesion towards aluminum diecast and resin materials, and the adhesion is reduced or interface peeling from the adherend will occur in high humidity or under immersion test environments, and there are cases where the reliability and durability are insufficient as a protective material for adhesive composition for today's electric and electronic components that are used under severe environments.